MartyPunzel
by angelsinstead
Summary: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters including Marty, Todd, Irene, Tina, Victor Jr. and David Vickers, Tina's little dog. For fun only!
1. MartyPunzel Meets the Witch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Marty-Punzel: Chapter One*~

Once long, long ago in a faraway kingdom called Llanview there lived a man by the name of David Saybrooke and his beautiful wife, Samantha. Every day they wished for a child, but unfortunately, Samantha could not get pregnant. They lived in a lovely mansion which overlooked a gorgeous garden full of vegetables and flowers. The garden belonged to an evil witch named Irene who lived in a nearby laboratory which was situated directly behind David and Samantha's home. Everyone was very afraid of Irene so no one had ever ventured over the high wall which guarded her garden.

One day Samantha was standing at the window, looking into Irene's garden when she saw dozens of huge, delicious cabbages growing there in abundance. They looked so fresh and green, and she longed for one so greatly. For days she would gaze at the cabbages in hunger and as each day passed, Samantha's craving grew. David became uneasy, seeing his wife salivating over the cabbages which grew in the witch's garden. "What ails you, dear wife?" he asked her.

"I shall die if I do not have some of that cabbage over there in the evil witch's garden," Samantha told her husband.

David loved his wife with all his heart and could deny her nothing. "I will go over there and steal one of the witch's cabbages if it would please you, my darling wife," said David.

At midnight that night, he climbed over the wall and into the witch's garden. He snatched a cabbage and quickly brought it back to his wife. She made cole slaw out of it at once and devoured the entire bowl. "Ohhh it's so good," she said as she licked the bowl clean.

The next night she found herself begging her husband to steal her yet another cabbage. "Please, honey," she pleaded with him, and once again, he could not say, "no."

"Alright, darling. But just ONE more. I don't want the ugly old witch to catch me," David said as he prepared to take another cabbage from the mean old witch's garden.

David snuck over the wall at midnight, snatching another head of cabbage from Irene's garden. But just as he was about to climb back over the wall, the witch herself appeared before him. "How dare you steal a cabbage from my garden like a thief?" she screamed angrily. "You'll be sorry for taking what is MINE!"

"Be merciful, hideous witch," David begged in fear. "I only took this cabbage for my beautiful wife. You see, she longed for this cabbage so very much, and she only wanted to make it into some slaw."

Irene gave an evil cackle, just a witch's often do. "By all means then, take as much cabbage as you like... but on one condition. Your wife will soon bear a child... and when that child is born, you shall give her to me."

David just nodded in agreeance, knowing that his wife had not been able to conceive a child. He scaled the wall quickly, going back to his wife as he carried the cabbage. When Samantha saw the cabbage she was quite ecstatic. She was so incredibly happy that David didn't have the heart to tell her of the bargain he had made with the wicked old witch.

And to his great surprise, nine months later, a daughter had been born. She was so sweet and beautiful, and everything her parents had ever dreamed of in a child. "We shall call her Marty-Punzel," Samantha said to her husband. David thought it an odd name, but did not argue with his wife as he had always given her anything and everything she had ever wanted.

When Marty-Punzel was just a little girl, the evil witch saw to it that both David and Samantha had drowned in a boating accident. When her Aunt Kiki didn't show up to care for her, the old witch arrived at the door. "Hello, my dear," said Irene with an evil smile. "Your parents wanted me to look after you."

"But you look like an ugly old witch," Marty-Punzel said fearfully.

"Show respect for your elders, missy!" snapped Irene as she grabbed Marty-Punzel's small hand in hers and drug her away.

The beautiful little girl lived in the laboratory with the old witch Irene and her children, Todd, Victor Jr, Tina, and Tina's little dog. The witch was mean to everyone, especially Marty-Punzel. "Go fetch me some cabbage from the garden!" the witch yelled at Marty-Punzel.

Marty-Punzel jumped in fear of the witch. She rushed off to get the vegetables from the garden as Irene had requested. Todd followed after her. "Someday I will help you escape, and we'll run away together, just you and me," Todd promised Marty-Punzel.

Marty-Punzel smiled at Todd because she believed him. Tina had been hateful to her, but Todd had always been especially kind. Boldly, Marty placed a soft kiss on Todd's cheek.

"How dare you kiss MY son?" Irene screamed as she had walked outside just in time to see the tender gesture. The old witch could not bare it if anyone had even the slightest bit of happiness.

To Todd's horror, the wicked old witch who was his mother, grabbed Marty-Punzel and threatened to take her away, locking her up forever. "No, Mother please! I LOVE her!" Todd cried out as tears streaked his face.

"You'll never see her again!" Irene said hatefully as she drug Marty-Punzel away from Todd.

Irene took Marty-Punzel deep into the woods and locked her up in a very high tower which had neither steps nor a door. It had only one small window high above in the tiny room where Marty-Punzel was forced to live. "There! You'll NEVER get out!" the rotten old witch cackled as she flew away on her broomstick.

Marty-Punzel cried and cried, but the wicked old witch Irene would not relent. She was left in the tower for many long days and nights. She missed Todd so much, she nearly died. She thought Irene had forgotten all about her, until one day, the hateful witch appeared far below.

To Marty-Punzel's surprise, the old witch called out, "Marty-Punzel! Marty-Punzel, let down your long blond curls!"

Looking down at her long curly locks, Marty realized what it was the witch wanted. She hung her long curls over the side of the tower as her beautiful tresses shone in the sun like pure gold. Then Irene began to climb Marty-Punzel's hair until she had reached the top of the tower.

"Please, witch? Can I not go back to the laboratory?" asked Marty-Punzel as the wicked old witch stood there beside her.

"Never," snapped the witch.

"But I miss Todd," Marty said sadly.

Seeing Marty-Punzel's tears made the nasty old witch insanely happy. She laughed in Marty-Punzel's face. "You'll live in this tower many, many years until you are a very old woman and as ugly as me," Irene taunted.

Marty-Punzel sunk to the floor sobbing, because she believed it was true. She was all alone now, with only occasional visits from evil Irene. Her broken heart barely ceased to beat. Through all of her pain, the witch was pleased. With each lonely day, Marty-Punzel feared she'd never be free...

To be Continued...


	2. The Hidden Tower

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fairytale story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*Marty-Punzel: Chapter Two*~

Six lonely years had passed when one day Todd was walking through the woods near Llanview and came upon the very tower where Marty was hidden. As he drew near he heard a voice singing so sweetly that it stopped him in his tracks. Did he not know that song... and that voice? It was Marty-Punzel in her loneliness who was trying to pass the time in her dreary prison by singing the angelic song she had often sang to Todd.

Todd approached the tower as he continued to hear the beautiful singing. His heart was pounding as he searched for the door to the tower but found there was none. Even though Marty-Punzel was on his mind, he returned home, missing her ever so much. With each passing day, he would return to the tower, hoping to hear that heartfelt singing once again... yet he never did.

One day, however, as he stood concealed behind a tree, he saw his evil witch of a mother approach the tall tower and stand directly beneath it. To his great surprise, the old witch called out, "Marty-Punzel, Marty-Punzel, let down your long curls."

From the window at the top of the tower, Todd saw Marty-Punzel let down her long blond curls as Irene began to climb to the top. Todd said to himself, *If that is the ladder, I shall climb it.*

And the next day, as soon as the sun went down, Todd appeared at the tower. "Ohhh Marty-Punzel, Marty-Punzel, let down your long curls!" Todd exclaimed.

Marty-Punzel let down her long curls just as she always did for the witch, but this time it was Todd who climbed to the top. Marty-Punzel was greatly terrifed when she realized it was a man who had climbed into the window, but then she realized that it was Todd, her childhood friend. "Todd?" she said with a gasp as she gazed at him in surprise.

"Yes, it is me," Todd told her with a smile. "Thank God I have finally found where my evil bitch of a mother has stashed you!"

"Todd, I have missed you!" Marty-Punzel exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms and hugging him ethusiastically.

Todd returned the hug, holding Marty-Punzel close in his arms. "I heard you singing when I was walking in the woods, and that is how I found you again," Todd stated. "You are so beautiful, and I have missed you sooo very much."

"Marty-Punzel, would you be my wife?" Todd asked her.

"Yes!" Marty-Punzel agreed happily. "I would leave here with you willingly and become your bride, but alas, I cannot! I have no idea how I shall ever get out of here..."

"When next I come, I shall bring silken ropes. You may weave them together to create a ladder. When it is ready, you can climb down, and we'll run away together... far, far away from the wicked witch," Todd responded.

Marty-Punzel was very pleased with Todd's idea. She drifted into his arms and softly kissed him upon the lips. "Hurry back, my beloved," she said to him as she gazed into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I shall return to you every evening," Todd promised as they both knew that Irene made her appearances during the daytime hours.

Many days passed and Marty-Punzel worked and worked on the ladder she was forming to escape the dreary tower. Every night Todd would come to her, holding her in his arms and making sweet, passionate love to her. The old witch never knew of this, until the one day Marty-Punzel accidently blurted out, "Hideous old witch, how it is that you always climb up here so slowly, while your son is up here in my arms in only a moment?"

"You wicked little slut!" screamed Irene. "What's this I hear? I thought I had hidden you FAR away from my son, but you have betrayed me!" In her anger, she seized Marty-Punzel by her long blond curls and slapped her harshly. The old witch grabbed a pair of long silver scissors and began hacking away until all of Marty-Punzel's beautiful curls had fallen upon the floor.

"You'll never see my son again!" the old witch threatened as she cast a wicked spell, sending Marty-Punzel to a cottage far across the forest.

That very same day, evil Irene picked up the severed curls from the floor, weaving them together to make a long blond curtain for her son to climb. And when Todd arrived that night at the tower and called out, "Marty-Punzel, Marty-Punzel, let down your long curls!" the old witch complied.

Once Todd had climbed up, he realized it was not his dearest Marty-Punzel there within the tower room, but the wicked old witch who was his mother. She gazed at him with evil glittering eyes. "Where is Marty-Punzel?" Todd asked urgently. "What have you done with her?"

"I killed the horrible, little slut!" Irene lied. "Your sweet little bird sings no more!"

Todd was beside himself with grief, and in his agony, he lept from the tower. He narrowly escaped with his life for he had fallen upon a thicket of thorns. Sadly, the thorns had all but destroyed his eye sight. Todd wandered around in the woods, barely able to see. "Marty-Punzel," he cried out mournfully.

For several years, Todd wandered around in misery, eating nothing but roots and wild berries, until he came upon a small cottage deep in the forest. Weak and weary, he walked up to the door and knocked upon it.

A moment later, a woman answered. It was his own beloved, Marty-Punzel whom had lived in the cottage the past few years with her twin children, a son and a daughter. When Marty-Punzel saw Todd, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried happy tears. "Ohhh Todd, it is you!" she exclaimed.

When her tears touched his nearly unseeing eyes, they became clear once again. For the first time since his accident, Todd had regained his vision. "Marty-Punzel, I would have searched the ends of the earth for you. Nothing and no one can stop true love. It appears my mother's evil only delayed it for a little while," Todd said as he gazed into her Marty-Punzel's amazing dark-blue eyes.

Marty-Punzel introduced Todd to their beautiful twin children. "Todd, this is your son, David and your daughter, Samantha. I named them after my parents," Marty told him proudly.

Todd was pleased as he hugged his son and daughter, now five years old. The children received their father with great joy and together, Todd, Marty-Punzel, and their children lived happily ever after in the little cottage in the forest.

THE END


End file.
